Storyline
Preface Humanity lingers on the brink of extinction. The Draol spellcasters can no longer contain their vast powers, and threaten to destroy all that is left of Galwyndor. A final resistance is formed, consisting of several nations and the Last of the Eari; the Eari mages sacrifice themselves in order to create the Eari Stones, which are used to rid the world of all magic. This was called "The Purge"; at the end of the Fourth Great War, the last remaining Draol mage Atury opened up a portal to escape his fate. The Gateway stayed open long enough for the two pursuing armies to follow, and they ended up on a world called Errod. Gateway: Return to Galwyndor Storyline Twenty years after the armies entered the Gateway in pursuit of Atury, the Gateway has opened up again, and the armies must fight their way back to Galwyndor before it closes. Glyphmaster's Gateway Storyline While on Galwyndor, the mage Atury constructed a new language which would render any of the old spells more powerful. He created 25 Glyphs, which served as the letters of the Aturian Alphabet, and encrypted his tomes with this secret language known only to him. Each Glyph could be subsequently be enchanted and then combined to form powerful new spells. After opening the Keldra Gateway, a spell which was even then beyond his ability, he mistakenly transported himself (along with most of his pursuers) to the world called Errod. Errod, being a world abundant in Athros (magical energy), provided a safe haven for Atury to take refuge, as the Galwyndorians could no longer enforce their anti-magic agenda. Atury went into hiding, and used his constructed language as a means to disguise his identity, as the armies would still try to kill him even if they could not capture his power. He adapted his Glyphs and magical system to form a hybrid with that of the new lands, and began teaching his language and arts to any and all who would learn. As a Galwyndorian on a planet ripe with Athros, you must learn how to use the Aturian Glyphs to reopen the Gateway and return to your homeland. About Galwyndor Galwyndor was once home to a wide variety of races and creatures, but when the Fourth Great War destroyed most of the world, a large alliance of nations, in concert with the Last of the Eari (Eari was the other school of magic besides Draol), embarked upon a massive campaign to rid the world of magic use entirely. In its final act, the Eari sacrificed themselves to create the seventeen Eari Stones, which were use to seek out and destroy those who used magic. This process was referred to as "The Purge"; during The Purge, many spellcasters went into hiding or were destroyed by the Eari Stones. Atury, one of the last remaining spellcasters of Galwyndor, was hunted down like all the rest. The Gruenor and Aerylothian armies all but decimated Atury's throng of minions; when victory was nearly certain, Atury, in a last-ditch effort to escape, opened a Keldra Gateway, a spell which was beyond his ability. Not having the power to execute the spell properly, the Gateway remained open long enough for the armies to follow and they were all unintentionally transported to Errod. Category:Storyline